Kingdom Hearts: Blue Twilight
by easterlily16
Summary: Roxas/OC. One Shot.


**BLUE TWILIGHT**

* * *

**Note: by '~~~~~', I mean that is your name...**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts

* * *

'**Raaang...!'**

I heard some noises, waking me up from my deep sleep.

"Ugh," I groaned, turning to my side and my hands covering both of my ears.

'**Raaang...!'**

The noise just won't shut up. So I grabbed the pillow that I've been using and threw it over at the source of the sound, hoping it would make it stop.

I heard a soft 'Thump', meaning the pillow had hit that 'noisy thing', or so that's what I hope.

'**Raaang...!'**

_Oh, so much for my hope..._

The '_thing_' still rang loudly, doesn't even a sign it will stop. And instead, some foot steps could be heard, faintly, though.

I tried not to mind all the noise and about to fall back to my sleep when out of nowhere, a pillow hit right on my face.

"Eep!" I yelped.

"Wake up, you lazy ass," I heard a boy's voice.

I swayed the pillow from my face to find a silver-haired boy stood next to my bed, looking at me.

"Riku," I got up and called out his name as soon as I realize who he is. "Is this how you treat your own cousin: by throwing a pillow at her?" I said dramatically as I held out the pillow to him.

He twitched his eyes. Then he grabbed the pillow and to pushed it full force to my head. "You're the first who threw that pillow to me, you idiot."

"Owh," I groaned.

"Now, get up, Amy," he said as he walked to the room door, "Breakfast's almost ready."

I sighed. "Okay, okay," I said, ruffling my hair, as I dragged myself to the nearest bathroom.

----------------------------

"Morning, Aunty," I greeted Riku's mom when I saw her figure in the kitchen.

She turned and smiled at me. "Morning, Amy. Wanna help me making some cakes?"

"Sure. What can I help?"

"Could you please go to the store and buy some eggs?"

"Yes, mam," I said with a salute playfully then quickly went to the front door.

"Be careful."

----------------------------------

"Here are your eggs, Miss," the store-keeper said as she gave me a grocery bag.

"Thank you," I waved at her as I walked out the store.

When I already a few metres from the store, I heard someone yelling.

"Watch out!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a boy on his skateboard gliding at fast speed to my direction. I took a couple of steps back, dodging it just in time when the boy almost bumps into me.

He tried to turn his skateboard to right, but instead, he lost his balance and fell off his skateboard with a loud 'Thud'.

"OMGAWSH!" I ran toward him.

"Argh," he groaned.

"You okay?"

They boy looked up at me. I held out my hand, offering him a hand to stand up. He took it and got up. "I'm okay. Thanks," he said, dusting himself off.

"You made me surprise. You sure fell quite hard," I laughed a bit.

He took off the helmet he's been using. He turned to me and sheepishly said, "Sorry."

That's when I realized his deep blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

_He's cute…_

I felt my face stammer a bit.

"How 'bout you?" he said suddenly, making my heart pound, "Are you okay?"

"W-What?" I stuttered, snapped out of my mind.

"I almost bump into you."

"Ah." I remembered. "I'm okay, at least better than you." I smiled at him, trying to cover my nervousness.

He scratched the back of his head. "It's good, then." He smiled back sweetly.

"By the way," he continued after a few minutes studying my face, "Are you new?"

"Yeah," I answered, "~~~~~." I held out my hand for a shake hand.

"I'm Roxas."

----------------------------

"Aw, c'mon, Olette. You're our only hope," I heard noise from my left as I walked up the stairs from the Market Street.

"I prefer to play violin, Hayner," said another voice, girl this time.

I walked to the source of the voice and peeked into a quite hidden room I predicting where the voice came from.

"I beg you," a dirty-blond haired boy said to the brunette girl in front of her.

"Hayner, stop it. I can't sing that well."

"Olette, please. You're the only girl here." I turned my gaze to a chubby boy with black hair. "And Roxas worked so hard for that song. Right, Roxas?" The boy turned to another blonde.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head. "Well. Actually, it's not that ha… Uph!" He stopped mid-sentence since the dirty blonde jabbed him with his elbow right on his stomach.

_That familiar voice…_

"Roxas?" I unintentionally called his name, making all the four turn their attention to me.

"~~~~~?" Roxas called back, although he's a bit unsure. "What're you doing?"

"I heard some noises from here so I was just…curious," I said and laughed awkwardly.

"Who is she, Roxas?" the dirty-blond boy asked, looking over Roxas shoulder to me.

Roxas turned to his friends. "Ah, guys. This is ~~~~~. She's new here," he introduced me to his friends.

"Hi," I greeted them all.

"Hey. The name's Hayner," the dirty-blond haired said, offering me a high five.

"Pence." The chubby boy waved.

"I'm Olette. Nice to meet you, ~~~~~." The brunette girl smiled.

I smiled sweetly at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're practicing our band," Roxas answered.

"Band?"

"_Blue Twilight_," Hayner suddenly interrupted. "That's our band name."

"Cool name," I said cheerfully.

"Actually, it should be '_Sea-salt Ice Cream_' band, but no one agree…" Pence mumbled, twirling his index fingers while looking down at the ground. I sweat dropped.

"Anyway…" I tried to change the topic. "You seem to have some problem practicing."

"Well, yeah. Because Olette doesn't want to sing," Hayner said, emphasizing on Olette's name.

"I'm fine being the accompanist, but not the prominent vocalist," Olette snapped.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And they started arguing at each other as Pence took pictures of them with his camera instead of separating them.

I sweat dropped again.

Roxas sighed as he looked at some piece of paper in his hand. "Looks like we're not going to practice again today."

"Is that the song you're going to play?" I asked motioning at the paper.

"Eh. Yeah." He nodded.

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure." He handed it to me.

I looked at the sheets, observing it for a while as I read the title.

'_Thousand Miles'… Nice name._

I read it through for some minutes as I hummed the song in my head soundlessly. I took another look at the sheets then took a deep breath before I started singing.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces Past_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would past me by…_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you…_

_Tonight…_

I stopped singing and heaved a sigh. Then I turned to Roxas, smiling. "What do you think?"

He stared at me. I'm not sure if he's spacing out or something, but after a minute or so, he seemed to get his mind back. "E-Eh? What? I-It's great," he stuttered.

I heard clapping from my left.

"That's awesome," Pence complimented, giving me thumb up.

"Your voice is great, ~~~~~," Olette said, clapping her hands.

"Thanks. I'm quite confident in singing actually." I smiled.

"~~~~~!" Hayner suddenly called.

"Huh?"

"~~~~~. ~~~~~… You…" He pointed his index finger on me then suddenly went forward and grabbed both of my shoulders. "You _must_ join our band!" He said, more to a command than an offer.

I, somehow, felt happy. I've always wanting to join a band since long a go.

"Can I really?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Of course!" he answered almost as enthusiastically as I was.

"Yay!" I yelled out of happiness. Then I turned back to them. "I'll join, then," I said, smiling widely.

Hayner turned his hand to a fist and threw it up with a "Yes!" Pence took a picture of me, "Our new vocalist," he says. Olette smiled, surely feeling relieve since she doesn't have to be the vocalist. And Roxas, he's… blushing?

_Is it just me or he really is blushing…?_

"Welcome to the **Blue Twilight**, ~~~~~."

-----------------------------

It was one evening on our summer vacation. Roxas and I were at our usual spot, composing and practicing some songs for our band. Roxas plays either paino or guitar while I sing.

_You can fly so high_

_Keep your gaze upon the sky_

_I'll be praying every step along the way_

_Even though it breaks my heart to know we'll be so far apart_

_I love you too much to make you stay_

_Baby, fly away_

I stopped my singing. "How's that?"

He looked up at me from his piano. "You're great," he said then turned to the song sheets.

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly. "Hey. By the way, where's everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"Ah. You don't know?" He flipped another paper. "They're going to the beach, organizing the stage for the festival."

"Festival?"

"Yeah. The yearly summer festival. One of Hayner's relative is the festival committee and he offered our band to do the entertainment part."

"Really!? Cool…" I said excitedly.

"Hayner, Pence, and Olette are going to get all the preparations done by today," he continued.

"Okay. I've decided," I said out loud, making him surprised. "We must do our best for that festival. That's the time for us to show off our band."

Roxas stared at me, wide eyed. But after that, he gave me his usual sweet smile. "You're right."

I smiled back. "Then, let's continue our practice."

He nodded and started his piano playing.

'_When you will be home?' she asks_

_As we watch the plane take off…_

----------------------

_When the working, when the working_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh, when the working day is done_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

_They wanna have fun_

_Girls, they wanna have fun_

We ended the song with Pence drumbeat.

All the audience cheered. "Encore, encore!" They yelled, clapping their hands.

I took a look at all my friends, smiling. Hayner with the electric guitar; Roxas, bass; Pence plays the drum; and Olette plays keyboard and also as the accompanist.

I turned to the audience, trying to buy some time so the other could prepare for the next song. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you," I said from the microphone among all the cheering.

"What a great time we have here in the '_Twilight Summer Festival_'." The clapping became louder as I emphasizing my tone. "But, time sure goes by and it almost time for the festival to be over."

"Now, from our band, we'll play one last song, '_Summer Sunshine_'."

I looked over my shoulder, asking if they were ready with my mouth soundlessly. They all nodded. They all held the same instrument, except for Olette, who now holding her violin.

"Okay… One… Two…" I counted, giving them a sign.

Hayner played his guitar first, trailed by Pence drum, and the others started their playing as I sang.

_Everyone's changing, I stay the same_

_I'm… a solo cello outside the chorus_

_I've got a secret_

_It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm_

_Just sweet beginnings and bitter endings  
In coffee city, we borrowed heaven  
Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted  
Are you taking me home?_

_You tell me you have to go…_

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

_Now that you've left me, there's no returning  
I keep comparing, you're always winning  
I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted  
Will you make me at home?_

_Don't tell me you have to go..._

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

The crowd became noisy again as the music end.

"Okay. Everyone. Thank you for coming to the 'Twilight Summer Festival'. See you the next summer…" I said, giving a small bow, then walked over to the back stage with Olette and Pence.

"Eh? Why Hayner and Roxas still on the stage?" I asked looking to both of them.

They shook their head. "No idea."

"Erhm…" The sound of Hayner clearing his throat could be heard from the speakers. "Everyone, please don't go home already, because we still have our last play."

"One of our members will play the last song as a solo piano. Now, here it is, Roxas!" Hayner said, taking some steps back from the spotlight.

Hayner walked to the back stage. I looked at him with a 'What's-this-mean' face. He didn't answer. He patted my head and gave me a smile. "Listen carefully to his playing, kay?"

"Eh?"

Roxas started his piano playing.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside...  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

I was kind of speechless. I rarely heard Roxas singing. But I never thought that he has such a nice voice.

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know…_

_Do you ever think when your all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away_

_Has it ever cross your mind  
When we're hanging spending time girl  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last,  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when your all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away_

The song finished with another piano playing and the crowd broke out in applause.

"Wow…" I muttered under my breath, looking at Roxas as he bowing to the audience.

Roxas walked out from the stage to the back stage. As soon as he appeared, Olette and Pence ran toward him. However, Hayner didn't smack him in the head and told him "Good job, pal" like he usually did, to my surprise.

"You never told us you have such a great voice, Roxas," Pence said.

"You're such a great vocalist," Olette complimented.

Roxas smile sheepishly. "Thanks." Suddenly he pointed his gaze at me and walked over.

"Hey," he said, as if we hadn't met for a long time, which make me know that he's nervous.

"Hey, Roxas. Nice performance," I said, doing a high five with him.

"Thanks," he said, "Er… Actually, I wrote that song… for someone…"

My heart skipped a beat out of jealousy. But I tried to cover it. "Really? She must be really happy to hear that…"

"Y-You think so?"

I faked another smile and nodded. "So, who's this lucky girl?"

"U-uh… She's… a friend of mine…"

"Olette?"

He shook his head. I cocked my head to my side, confused.

He looked at the ground. His face was totally red. "I-It's… you."

"Eh?" I said stupidly.

"I dedicated that song for you," he repeated. "I-I… I like you, ~~~~~."

I held out my hands and cupped it around his face. I leaned closer and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Roxas wide-eyed, looking at me when I pulling back. He was deep red, blushing. I let out a small laugh awkwardly. "Thank you," I said smiling sweetly.

That's when I realized a flash light came for my right. I turned and looked at Hayner, Pence, and Olette who have big grins on their faces. But, what caught my attention is a piece of photo in his hands.

No need to be a genius to know that Pence had taken a picture of me kissing Roxas on the cheek. I blushed deep red and shouted, "Pence!!"

Pence flinched. "Uh-oh."

"Gim'me that photo," I rushed over him.

Pence laughed out loud. "No way! This is the picture of our first couple!!" he yelled as he ran away from me.

"Hey. Stop it right there!"

"Roxas! Please stop your girlfriend!!" he yelled again, making me blush even deeper.

Roxas sweat dropped. I kept run over him but suddenly Roxas stepped in between me and Pence, making me bump into him. As soon as I stopped from running, Roxas wrapped his hands around me, pulling me into a hug.

"R-R-Roxas…" I blushed.

He hugged me tighter. "Calm down, ~~~~~."

I was speechless.

Then I heard some other snap sounds from Pence's camera. "Oh, look. Nice couple." He said as he laughed non-stop, taking another picture of us.

"Pence…" I growled.

"Calm down." Roxas ruffled my hair.

I was speechless again for quite a while. Then I smiled and hugged him back. "I think I'll get him later." I said as I rested my head on his chest.

**--The End--**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

There are 5 songs I used in this story:

1. Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

2. Fly Away by Corinne May

3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Miley Cyrus

4. Summer Sunshine by The Corrs

5. Crush by David Archuleta

Hope you like it.. ^^


End file.
